


Things We Remember

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [13]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Amnesiac Jason Todd, Art, Baby Damian Wayne, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Jason Todd is the Red Hooded Ninja (Young Justice), M/M, Resurrected Jason Todd, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, page number: 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: It's Valentine's night and Dick finds the newly-resurrected Jason Todd sleeping beside him.Dickjay Week Day 7: Young Justice Verse & Valentine's Day
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Things We Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [我们记得的事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446179) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
